Denial
by fujoshii92
Summary: sometimes the wrong guy is the right one for you. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

my first ever Yaoi or shounen - ai fic.. so be nice!

please **close CLOSE** your eyes for the grammar mistakes!

Summary :Have you ever heard the quote that starts like this ; You have never notice someone so precious to you until you lost her or in my case him. I thought he is a pain in the ass, conniving, cruel pureblood. Just like any of his kin in that matter. But I was wrong. Both of them are in denial in what they truly feel for each other. Will they follow their true feelings or just follow the course that fate will brought them. Sometimes the Wrong Guy is the Right Guy for you.

* * *

The sun was bright at the Cross Academy. It was morning, it's the time where the Day class students to start their class. It was dark, but the small slits of sunlight coming in around the tightly drawn Day Class boys dorm window made his eyes throb. He put his left hand on his head covering his eyes from the bright sunlight protruding his space in his bed, where the sunlight almost cover his eyes. He turned his face to the other side of his bed away from the sunlight.

He can hear the sound of the food steps and their voice like they were just beside his ear. That must be the boys. Due to his vampiric elements in his blood, he has most of the noble powers such as strength, speed, accelerated healing, and hearing. He cover both of his ear with the pillow. He shuts his eyes tightly. Even though it wouldn't help, he still did it every morning he wakes up. Every morning the same routine everyday.

To him its just a small price to pay. Because he can still act like he was just the same as them. Just your average teenager, hate going to high school, his parent mad at him because he always late to class and also his piercing. He just want to rebel against his parent just like any of the boys in his school.

Deep down in his heart he knows it wouldn't be the same as the boys. Because both of his parent were dead and he is not your average everyday angst teenager. Not just because he is now a vampire but he also a hunter. No, that's not quite right. Every Kiryuu is a hunter. It's a family business. The Kiryuu's is one of the early hunter when the human make the anti-vampire weapon to protect themselves from the vampires. They were the most strongest and the most oldest hunter lineage. It also the sole reason of why there were so few of the Kiryuu's. They sacrifice their lives so that the human can see the sunlight tomorrow.

It's a curse and also an honour for him to be in the Kiryuu lineage. All hunter respect all the Kiryuu's lineage. But all of them lost their respect after hearing the news about the Kiryuu's has been killed cruelly by a pureblood, Hio Shizuka. She can also be known as the Mad Blooming Princess. The last descendants of the Kiryuu's killed an ex-human that belongs to the pureblood. Rumored has it, the ex-human is also a lover or mate in vampire terms of Hio Shizuka. The Hunter Association order Toumiya and Yaegashi Kiryuu to kill the ex-human.

The Kiryuu couple successfully killed the poor soul of the ex-human. But unbeknownst to them, the pureblood secretly followed them to their home. According to the reports both of the Kiryuu couple were both killed by the hunter. They were multiple unrecognized wounds that was found both on the victims body. There were also bite wounds that was found on Toumiya's body ; on his arm, thigh, and necks. The were lecerations wounds were also found on Yaegashi body. According to the reports made by the coroner, these wounds were not pureblood made. There were others beside the pureblood. This fact troubles the Hunter Association more.

The only survivor of the Kiryuu's murder was their children. Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. They were the last descendants of the Kiryuu's Lineage. Both of the children were twins. According to the hunter's archives when a family of hunter's give birth to a twin. That one twin will consumed the other. That's why it call the cursed of the twin.

Not one day Zero never thought of his dear little brother. Even though the news of his betrayal never come across to the other hunter except Yagari sensei and Cross sensei. If they knew about Ichiru's betrayal the President wont hesitate to order Ichiru to be killed as an act of betrayal even though he is not a real hunter yet. Even after all that has happened with their parents he still love his brother.

He closed his eyes tightly and quietly whispered, " Ichiru where are you?"

* * *

Yuuki was busily written down some notes for Mr. Ryuuji that teach history. Mr Ryuuji is the one person you don't want to mess with… except Zero. Zero is the only one who brave or stupid enough to stand up against Mr. Ryuuji. The way he teach its like singing a lullabye during class. If he notice you daydream during class or sleeping especially Zero he will give the class extra homework for everyone except the student that mess with him. So everyone is trying their best to concentrate when he's teaching.

In the last class,Yuuki forgot about to do the essay on the history of the Ancient Aryans. Mr. Ryuuji let it go for once because he aware of her responsibility of being a prefect herself. So he let her this time, for one condition she hast to write 3000 word of essay about the joy of learning history . So in the next class she has to sent both of the essays. Mr. Ryuuji is a 23 year old teacher that teaches both history and math. He has a major in history. Right now he is working part time as a teacher in Cross Academy and full time as a researcher in Museums and Historical Organizations in Manhattan.

Right now he is doing a research about the co-existence of human and vampires. Apparently he knew all about vampires and he once work as a tutor for a noble vampire. So its not surprising that he also teaches the Night class. He is the only human alive that can go in and out of a noble house and the Night class without hurt. Even Zero think twice of picking a fight with him after hearing this from the chairman. Mr. Ryuuji is definitely not a hunter he is just a normal human being that don't think vampire sparkle. Thank god Stephenie Meyer doesn't corrupt another genius mind. Who in the world believe that Vampire can sparkle like a fairy.

The class was noisy and all the students was scattered all over the place while waiting for the next class. The next class is math. Thankfully, Mrs Sahara is the one who teaches us. She is a 53 year old woman. For 21 year she teach at Cross Academy. She is the nicest teacher in the school. Rarely she mad in the class. Because all of them can coped with her teaching except Yuuki she still need helps that usually Zero teaches her. Zero is the class star during Mrs. Sahara class he is a genius in math. But Zero rarely slept during her class. Mrs. Sahara don't usually mad at him for sleeping during class. Because sometimes when Zero doesn't know the way to solve a math problem he secretly met with Mrs. Sahara. Mrs. Sahara treat Zero like a son when they are alone. Because he looks like his son, Zero has the same Amethyst eyes like his son and Mrs. Sahara husband. Every time Zero has a problem he always met up with Mrs. Sahara after class. Just after his prefect duties. Mrs. Sahara is like a second mother to him. In fact she's like a second mother to all of the student in the class, because she is the homeroom teacher .

"Yuuki have you finish with the extra essay that Mr. Ryuuji gave you last Thursday?" mutter the orange hair girl beside Yuuki. Sayori Wakaba is Yuuki best friend and also her roommate.

Yuuki was busy writing down the essays. So she didn't notice what her best friend just said. She also didn't notice that the class was suddenly quiet when a handsome man carrying history books walking towards the teacher table just in front of Yuuki is Mr. Ryuuji.

_And that what I learned in history class._

Mr. Ryuuji was just about to placed down his book on the table. When the sound of a Chair screeched and Yuuki stand up and shout loudly, " Yeay! I just finish my essay the cruelty of history that pure conniving teacher . " Every one was shocked. Yuuki was excited because for the first time she in her life she finish Mr. Ryuuji homework and extra's homework that he specially give to her. She didn't notice that Mr. Ryuuji just looked at her expressionless. He just folded both of his on his chest.

Yuuki was oblivious about the fact that Mr. Ryuuji was just behind her. " Take that Mr. Ryuuji.. you Purebastard!" then she laughed histerically like a mad woman. Her back of the hand was covering her mouth slightly and her other hand at her waist. Everyone was shocked of her reaction and all of them agree one thing today is the last day they will saw Cross Yuuki.

_Crap crap! I hope I'm not too late… _Zero cursed to himself softly for overslept in his room and he was running late for Mrs. Sahara class. He always comes early for Mrs. Sahara class, he really enjoy being with her. She sometimes scold him for his piercing and his attitude during class. Deep inside him know that he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. But can you blame him for him to live in a world that somebody actually care for him, where a mother can only provide.

He ran as fast as his legs can carry him to his destination. His fast reflexes didn't stop him from bumping into his worst enemy. His face hit the man chest. The man chest feels like strong built wall. From what he can see that this man wears a Night class uniform. Silently he cursed himself for being late for the second time.

* * *

Please review so that i can know whether this fic is worth continue...

please close CLOSE your eyes for the grammar mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

this is the moment of you been waiting for.. please read.. and also please close your eyes of those grammatical error.

thanks to all of them who review my story.. thank you! you guys encouraged me to write!

i really appreciated the reviews...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Zero silently cursed himself for late the second time. His head bumped to the intruder chest that felt more like a brick wall. He touched his forehead and shocked to feel that there was bump on his forehead. He looked up and saw a reddish brown eye looked at him emotionlessly.

Looks like fated love to tease him today. First he late for school and now he bumped to his arch enemy, Kuran Kaname the last person he wished to meet for the rest of his life. He glare at the pureblood for catching him when his off guard.

The brunette brush off his white blazer as if there was dust there that been brought by Zero. He looked down at the silver hair boy in front of him to acknowledge him.

Zero glare intensifying at the brunette action of brushing off his white blazer just because he bumped his head on his chest, he know that what an ex-human to a pureblood. "Oi! Watch where you going?" says the angst teenager.

"As a matter of fact, it should be you who should watch where his going." Counter the pureblood. He smirked.

Zero scowl at the pureblood remarks of his actions. What the pureblood say is true but because of his pride he will not admit that it was he that bumped into the pureblood. "If you are waiting for an apology well tough luck. Because that is the last thing on my mind right now". Zero's hand twitched to grab his Bloody Rose and point the barrel to the pureblood's heart. But he refrained himself when Yuuki comes to mind. He knows that Yuuki will be sad if this pureblood no especially this pureblood were too gone.

The pureblood was amused at the prefect action. When Zero was contemplating about wanting to shoot the pureblood at his heart and end his existence once and for all. He look more closely to the silver haired boy. His disheveled clothes look like he was just awakened from sleep. His top button usually left open thus revealing his tattoo. The tattoo is a marked for a tamed ex-human. To think that his precious Yuuki have to take responsibility to this rude ex-human, enraged him even more, he fisted his fist at his side. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar feeling of a cold barrel is pressed to his temple.

"Have you finished ogling me?"

"Why do you think that you are worth ogling for?" Counter the pureblood harshly. He tries to control his anger because of the prefect rude behavior towards him just now. But as usual he will never let this end peacefully. _I'm sorry Yuuki. I tried._

Zero pressed harder the gun to the pureblood temple for his comment. Just because all the fan girls worship that doesn't mean that no one likes him except Yuki, the Chairman and Yagari sensei. Sure he is rude to everyone but that's because he don't want to be close to them because of what he is right now. He doesn't want them to feel sad just because he is an ex-human who are closely loosening his insanity. He knows that he is not worth their love but seriously he is worth to ogling for.

In a split second, Zero's wrists were caught by the pureblood. The pureblood tighten his hold at the prefect wrists but not to break his wrists. Not letting Zero to counter his action. Kaname back flipped by using the force of gravity on him. Bloody Rose was dropped on the floor 2 meters before him.

Next thing Zero saw was the ceiling. His vision is clouded by the hard forces the fucking pureblood gave him. His head hurt. When his vision is nearly clear he saw a brown bobbed circle above his head. He saw that brown bobbed figure has mouth, and the mouth seems like muttered something under that bobbed figure breath. Then when his vision was clear the brown bobbed figure is gone. And the pureblood was long gone. Zero slowly stands up but fall back to the floor because he fails to balance himself. That force can make any human to have a coma. Luckily Zero is an ex-human this injury to his head will heal in time.

He cursed himself for the fourth time since he met that damn pureblood. Both of them can't stand each other. Zero head back to the stables because he has no mood for class today. He silently hoped that Ms. Sahara won't mind him skipped her class for today. He really did try to come to class today. But thanks to someone he has no mood for it today.

"Bastard" he cursed under his breath. In the end of the day, the pure bastard for the silver haired boy is none other than he's arch enemy, Kuran Kaname.

* * *

In the evening when the sun was just setting, a large number of students from the Day student were gathering around the Moon dorm gate. All of them are waiting for their idol. They are the so called 'celebrity' of the school. That everyone knows that the chairman adores his Night student. Who Zero personally thinks that he adores more them more than his adopted children. Not that Zero care but secretly he is.

Yuuki struggled to control the fan girls and fan boy excited behavior while waiting for their so called 'celebrity'. She search everywhere for her partner, the silver haired boy. She even goes to the boy dorm room and even the boy toilet room just to make sure his not skipping his prefect duties and also to make sure Zero not to suffer alone while he is in bloodlust state. Of course she didn't mind giving him, her blood but secretly she feels that her blood alone will never stop his bloodlust. That scares her the most. She watched many sad stories about the hero in the movies died in the end while the heroin regret that she should have done everything in her power to save her loved one. She don't want to ever feel of losing someone you loved and cared about especially her partner, Zero.

On that night when the Chairman brought Zero to their home, she saw Zero was scratching his neck saying "I don't want to feel her fang in my neck...… That murderer". She feels protective over him after that incident. That night Zero scratched his neck until it bleeds. He didn't stop even after Yuuki grab his hand and hold it to her face as if it will break.

Zero looked at her with dulled eye and say "Why do you care so much about me, I just met you?" Yuuki felt like something in her heart will break if she hears that defeated tone of voice again. "I'm sorry I'm really sorry I'm sorry" she apologized again and again that night. After that Zero swore that he will protect this girl with his life, which has showed him loved after the loss of his family. Even if in the end he will lose to the person he hated the most.

At this moment, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shouting of "Kya! Idol – sempai! Wild – sempai!". Looks like the gate of the Moon dorm has just opened and reveals the "celebrity" of the school. Yuuki was shouting her hearts out "Stay back! Please!" she ordered them sternly but to no avail not even one of them take her words seriously. There's only one prefect they will only take orders from. But this one prefect was nowhere to be seen.

Yuuki was pushed down by the excited fan. Her bottom hit the ground really hard. She groans softly and slowly stands up so that the Night class student can pass through without her interfered them. When she was just about to stand up a graceful hand was extended to her. Without thinking twice she grabs the hand in a heartbeat because there are only two people that will always pick her up when she falls. But one of them isn't here so that leaves her savior, Kuran Kaname.

After Kaname saw his girl was pushed down by that boy with glasses. He just wants to rip his throat out. So that no one dares hurt his girl ever again. Kaname stormed through the fans while deliberately extends his malice aura. His face was emotionlessly as usual but inside he was pissed. Thankfully the human was a naïve being who hardly felt that malice aura. But only the Night students felt that malice aura, they tried to calm themselves from killing whoever made their usual calm Dorm leader this mad.

While keeping his usual calm face, he extends his hand to her. After Yuuki grab his hand, he pulled her lightly so that she stands up properly.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?"

"Oh...forgive me Kaname-sa… sempai" Yuuki blushed slightly. She swore to herself after she saw what Kaname – sempai did to Souen-sempai he won't called him that again. But old habits die hard. She always calls him Kaname-sama when she was little.

Then she bows down to hide her blushed cheeks. When she pulls her hand she saw that their hand is still joining together. Her blushed couldn't get any redder than before.

"ummm…Kaname-sempai your hand" says Yuuki silently while pull her hand at the same time.

Kaname apologized and release her hand from his grip. In his heart he wishes the person the only person who stands before him to reach his hand and never let go. Both of his hand is at his side.

All of a sudden a pale hand grabbed Yuuki by the waist and put her head on his chest while glaring the brunette in front of him.

* * *

Zero was lying on a pile of hay while Lily munching off his hair as an act of affection between the two. Lily is a stallion horse that can only be ridden by the silver haired boy. Only Zero can play with her and only in front of her that Zero can get to sleep peacefully.

Zero ushered her head away with a hand. The mare nudged his head to attract his attention to her. Zero ignores the mare. His head was all better but that doesn't mean that he will forget after what that damn bastard said to him when he was half conscious thanks to that one special pureblood.

_Zero was looking at the ceiling. His head hurt so much. His vision was clouded and he can't pick himself up. He has to wait for his vision to clear. Then he saw an amused smirk by the familiar brown eyes that can only belong to that pure bastard. He saw that his mouth was trying to mutter something but he can't hear it clearly enough for him to interpret in the brain. Slowly he tries to read his lips "You know Kiryuu-kun sometimes your action could kill you someday. And about your apologized that was the last thing on my mind when I think about what you will react. But in the end you still amuses me" the brunette grins. When his vision finally clears there was no trace of the pureblood at all._

For the 20th time he cursed under his breath every time he thinks about him. Just the thought of that smug made him want to kill him. He only refrains himself because Yuuki will be sad. He sighed. I guess there will be no worth fighting with that smug when Yuuki comes to mind.

Zero looked out to the window and saw that moment the trailing edge of the Sun's disk disappears below the horizon in the west. It was the time where his prefect duties starting. Zero sighed. Just the thought of seeing that smug again just angers him. If only he was strong enough to beat that son of a bitch just a few punches to that smug grin will make his day. He sighed again.

He brushed the mare's nose. And promised her that he will ride her someday, the mare bump his nose to Zero face, like a sign she forgive him today and she hold to that promised.

Zero's was walking down to the familiar pathway to hell or pathway to the Moon dorm. He really wished not to see that smug to patted Yuuki's head and say good job to Yuuki. Just the thought of that smug hand touched Yuuki's hand just made him to pull out his Bloody Rose and shoot him.

Suddenly he feels a malice aura coming from the Moon dorm. This malice aura can only belong to the person who back flipped this morning. Zero chuckled silently under his breath looks like he have yet another reason to pick a fight with his not so favorite person in the world. Looks like this is a chance his been waiting for a chance to take revenge on Kuran this morning. His hand twitched at his sides. Looks like Bloody Rose was just thinking the same thing. Even though Bloody Rose is an object without a soul or a will of its own. It is a weapon that can only kills the kin that don't belong to this world. Only the user of the gun can feels it's will as if it is his own. That's one of the reasons why Bloody Rose is unique or different than any other anti vampire gun.

His thought's was interrupted when Yuuki comes to mind. "Oh no Yuuki" Zero quickly dashed towards the Moon dorm and saw that Kuran was grab Yuuki's hand. Yuuki look flustered because of their joining hand. Without a second to lose, Zero grab Yuuki by the waist and pressed her head to his chest possessively. He glares at the brunette before him. He take out his Bloody Rose and take off the safety hook at the same time point to the barrel of the gun at the brunette heart.

"Don't worry I won't miss this time" said the silver haired boy.

* * *

so what do you think about this chapter? please review.. i would like to know what all of you think about it...


	3. Chapter 3

as usual please close your eyes for the amount of various grammar mistakes..

will someone out there be my beta?

* * *

Chapter 3

The weapon of the Hunter Association has no will and soul of its own. But some of the weapons that have been used by the earlier day of the previous generation and have been passed down to the next generation and so on have been reported to give power to the user. This power has yet to mature because it needs a suitable user that can withstand and also controlled its power without hurting the user while it is generating power. But most of the ancient weapon has been destroyed and even been seized by the vampires. No report has been made about the ancient weapon location. It has been almost a century since the last ancient weapon has been used in the battle. This weapon is long gone along with the user.

The only ancient weapon that is left in this world belongs to Cross Kaien. The legendary Bloody Rose and Artemis, both weapon has been used by great hunter. Not any hunter can used these weapon, each of these weapon have a certain power that it formed of. This weapon uses its user life force to exert its power. It will continue using this life force even after the user is dead while in the processed. Because of this power many great hunter won battles with the vampires, many of them also died in battle while their life force slowly has been absorbed by the weapon.

Only few of the Hunter Association general knows that Cross Kaien, the legendary hunter has the weapon. If all of the general and the important people at the Hunter Association knew about the existing weapon they will stop at nothing to posses this weapon and use it to won the long battle with the vampires even let the user to die to achieved their dream.

The silver metal glistens. The light from the lamp post reflects to the gun made the gun shines in the dark. On the sides it is etched with the words "Crossing" and "Bloody Rose" and along the top is the words "Crossing Danger". On the side of the holder a silver chain is connected to the silver haired boy waist.

Piercing cold amethyst eyes glare at the reddish brown eyes. Not even one of them left the other eyes. The silver haired boy tightens his grip on his gun. He swore to make this pureblood pay what he did this morning. Just the thought of his smug grin etched on his mind made him trigger happy. To think that all of his training with Yagari sensei to never let your guard down even a second in front of a vampire will get you killed. Than this smug face fucker back flipped him when he is on his guard.

The silver haired boy slowly leveled the barrel of the gun to the brunette heart. Where it lays it most vulnerable organ in the vampire body, they say vampire greatest weakness is their heart. One shot through the heart their entire existence will disappear, they will only leave dust to the world where it can easily be drifted to anywhere. And leave their people wander aimlessly in the world, so they can be sitting duck vulnerable to the hunter.

Zero didn't think much about the consequences of killing this smug bastard in front of him. Just the thought of seeing this smug bastard grins behind his back and cursing his entire existence only fuels his deepest desire. To kill this smug bastard, so that he and Yuuki will have a peace of mind to lock the front door without it being unlocked by an invisible power by a certain pureblood.

"Don't worry I won't miss this time" said the silver haired boy.

Cold amethyst eyes bore straightly to the reddish brown eyes. Not even one of them speaks neither moved, for each moves from one of them will bring forth a catastrophe. The Bloody Rose gun glistens in the dark. The user Zero didn't care whether he was in the presence of an ordinary human or anyone in that matter. He just wants to kill this smug grin. He don't care if it's kill him to get the deed done. But only one thing stay in his one way is…his best friend, his partner and his first love…..Yuuki.

The pureblood grins. As if the ex-human actions only amuses him more day after day. But inside he was enraged. To think an ex-human no a hunter no less dares to point their gun to him, the lord… the prince to all vampires in the world. He fisted his hand at his side. From the first time he meet this insufferable ex-human, he dares to try and stab him with a table knife. Hah! As if that puny little thing can kill him let alone hurt him. He only put up with the insufferable ex-human behavior towards him is because of his girl. If Yuuki never knew him Hah! That ex-human will perish. _Bad-dump_ Wait! What was that?

The crowd of girls stops their excited screaming after they saw Zero the moody prefect pull out his gun and point it to the Night class President. All of them thought it was some kind of a show. All of them didn't felt the massive malice aura coming from the Night class President itself. The aura made the place more sinister than before. Not one sound was made while the malice aura slowly expanding its perimeter only the sound of their breath made by the people in the area. He sound of the birds chirping and the sound of the lapping leaves was no longer there. It's like they are in an enormous black hole where there was no sound made at all. The Day class student thought that a play between their heart throb president and the mysterious prefect is starting.

Ichijou Takuma, the vice president of the Night class was brain storming about the incident that is happening. "Kaname…what are you doing?" asked the blonde haired boy silently. He know that it was Zero that start the fight but that didn't mean that he have to expand this malice aura to the whole area in front of human nonetheless.

As if deep in thought, Kaname immediately controlled his malice aura and decrease its perimeter. The sound of the lapping of leaves and the birds chirping is slowly heard.

Yuuki was in hyperventilating she was shocked when Zero drew his Bloody Rose gun and aim it to her savior. Then the matter with Kaname, she usually didn't felt the malice aura but after she felt it her savior must be releasing it a lot. The malice aura only fuel her hyperventilate. So there is only one way to stop this. Suddenly she remembers that night, the first time she met her savior, Kaname-sama.

_Strong burst of wind blew in mid – December. A child of 6 year old was wandering around in the middle of a forest alone. She has a reddish brown colored eyes and brown hair. She walked aimlessly towards nowhere. Not a cottage or a town in sight. She just hoped that her walk will pay when she founds a town. Suddenly she heard a loud growl behind her. She turns around and saw a man with red eyes walk towards her._

"_Sweet sweet little girl, are you lost?" asked the man with red eyes. _

_Yuuki step back her hand close to her chest. Her instinct told her to run from this man. "Yesss…." Spoke the terrified child._

_The man with the red eyes slowly advancing towards her while extending her hand, "Shh… sweet child do not be frighten I'm only here to help" _

"_Please… don't" _

_The man with the red eyes caught her by the wrists. "Gotcha… now let me have your BLOOD!" the red eyes intensifying and two pair of fang is seen in the men mouth. _

_The terrified child screams out loud, wishing someone will hear her scream and help her. All of a suddenly a hand was penetrating his chest. The man with the red eyes turns to dust leaving nothing but his clothes. _

_The child fall to the ground, her legs are starting to quiver causes her legs could not balance her properly. She saw a black color shoe on the ground. She is too scare to look up. Suddenly she heard someone was calling her name, she looked up and then she saw the man that saved her was licking his finger. On his hand there was blood. The man immediately withdrew his finger from his mouth and said "Are you okay….Yuuki?" _

Yuuki's body starts to tremble under Zero's grip. "Kaname-sssama… please stops… Zero is not a bad person" said the trembling child.

Zero was startled by Yuuki's trembling form. He tightens his grip on her waist. Zero tore his cold gaze from the reddish brown eyes to the trembling form in his grip. His eyes soften when he feels that Yuuki's trembling form won't stop. _**What the hell am I doing…? I should have protected her not hurting her. **_Zero rubbed her back to stop her trembling form.

Kaname eyes soften while looking at Yuuki's form stops trembling. Thanks to Zero help, Yuuki really needed someone to rub her back. Kaname still remember when Yuuki and he were staying up late because she really loves hearing his story about the outside world. Yuuki was so engrossed by the story. Suddenly, a loud sound of the thunder made Yuuki shrieked and covers both of her ears with her hand. Her little body starts to trembles. Her trembles stops when she felt warmth on her hand, then she looked up and saw reddish brown orbs looked at her. He hugged her and rubbed her at the back. All her trembling stops when she felt warmth on her back. Slowly she started to smile. "I'm okay Kaname-onisama…it's just the lightning" spoke the child.

But Kaname knew his girl is not that girl in front of her. This is Cross Yuuki the girl he found in the forest in winter not his sister, Kuran Yuuki. Kuran Yuuki will forever more ceased to exist and living him alone the sole heir to the Kuran family.

"I'm sorry Yuuki…are you okay?" asked Kaname.

Yuuki slowly pull herself away from Zero's strong grip. She saw the same reddish brown orbs concerning look and she knew everything was going to be alright. She took a deep breath and say "I'm fine Kaname-sempai. Thank you for asking." She gave Kaname one of her smile without a blush or hesitation in sight.

Kaname look couldn't be softer when he saw that his girl is slowly growing up to be a magnificent lady. "Are you sure Yuuki?"

"I'm sure…Kaname-sempai. Zero and I will start doing our job now" said Yuuki while give Zero a look of we will talk about this later.

Zero sighed under his breath. He will give up trying to kill this smug for Today. He slowly put his gun Bloody Rose from the smug bastard face into his holster.

Kaname saw the look Yuuki give to Zero. He can't help but feel jealous of their relationship of Yuuki and the insufferable prefect, sometimes at night when he looked to the sky and saw a shooting star in the sky. He made a wish that someone can fill the emptiness his lonely heart. He just hoped that someone is his girl, Yuuki.

The vice-president felt relief when the whole ordeal is over. "Okay…that's a wrap everybody. The show is over for now. If all of you lucky girl and boys love the show please wait for the Cherry Blossom festival. Where both Night class and Day class will make a play together." Said the chirp blond. ___A loud chorus_ of shouts was heard from the over joy Day class student. Thanks to the vice-president quick thinking they all thought that ordeal was just a glimpse of show for the Cherry Blossom festival.

Kaname give Takuma a look of approval for the play and he will talk to the Chairman after class. Without wasting time, Kaname lead the Night class student to class. When they already arrive in front of the gate, he stops for a while and looked back. He saw his girl punching the gloomy prefect. He chuckle silently. Without further ado, he quickly continues walking leading the Night class student.

Zero glare at the Day class student. "If anyone I mean anyone take another step I will write all of your name and you guys will happily enjoy yourself in detention for the whole semester." Said the moody prefect. Without a minute to lose everyone quickly ran towards their dorm without looking back. Everyone knows not to mess with the moody prefect.

While Zero gave the orders to the Day class student, she punched her partner on the arm. "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere" asked the brown haired girl.

"I was at Lilly's "

"What? You know what I've been through when you were sleeping at the stable?" Yuuki was near to tears when she said it to Zero.

Zero put his both hand her shoulder."What happened and I will made him pay" Zero will pay whoever made his partner cry dearly.

"Really Zero…You will help me?"

"Yes…tell whose bastard ass, I will kick? Is it Kuran?" later did he know he will regret it.

* * *

"No and that's final Yuuki" said the moody prefect. After them both finished patrolling the area. Yuuki told him that Mr. Ryuuji, the magnificent History teacher wanted her to accompanying to the school trip of hell a.k.a. to America where she will eat, sleep and drink the poison of Mr. Ryuuji studying history from A to Z. Yuuki wanted Zero to accompanying her to the trip also. The trip is for 2 whole weeks.

"I thought you say you will help me" said Yuuki.

"Don't give me that face Yuuki, this is your fault for saying pfft… Mr. Ryuuji is a pfft… pure bastard" Zero couldn't contain his laughter. He wished he was there when it happen. He heard that Yuuki face turn to blue when she saw her pure bastard is in front of her. He will give anything to be there and watch it.

"Zero you know what history do to me… I will die Zero. Zero who's going to watch out for you when the chairman made his famous awful cooking, and who is going to patrol the area and watch your back?" Yuuki really is worry of her partner. Anything can happen in those 2 weeks of hell.

"Everything will be fine Yuuki. I know what I'm going to do with his cooking. I won't let him step to the kitchen because he will meet my old friend Bloody Rose" Zero give Yuuki one of his devilish smile.

"Okay… you will go on living well I'll pack my bag for that that….." now Yuuki really did cry when she thought about going to America with Mr. Ryuuji. Mr. Ryuuji is like Zero in some way. He is moody, cold and the way he teaches made people want to sleep more often. Even the chairman goes to sleep when he patrolling to the class watches his children learning.

"Yuuki what do you want? I will make something for you?" asked Zero. He really did feel sorry for Yuuki. But even he doesn't want to sacrifice himself for Yuuki when the subject of Mr. Ryuuji comes to mind. The last time he slept in his class made his entire classmate ignores him. Not that he care. But he really did. Zero is not the type of person that you can read while watching his behavior. You have to know the guy if you really want to know him. Zero is a tsundere, a little mean, brash, and puts up a tough front but is really kind and cute.

"I want some spaghetti Bolognese, mushroom soup and for desert ice cream please"

"Don't push it!"

"Zero this is my last night you know. You really should pamper me more often you know. If you don't want we to go, just say the word and I will be there for you"

"Hah! Nice try"

Zero was busying himself taking out the ingredients that Yuuki wants for her dinner. He has to make the food for 3 people Yuuki, him and the chairman. Suddenly a stab of pain in his heart was felt. This is not the ordinary human kind of pain. Of all the time in the world why does his blood lust have to happen right now? Not while only him and Yuuki in the house. The Chairman was still in his office. He said he will be back by 10pm. The clock on the ceiling was just turn to 8pm. Another 2 more hours left for the chairman to return to home.

**Blood! Need blood! **Zero clutched his shirt to help ease the pain. But there is only one way to make the pain go away. **Blood! Blood! **His vampirism instinct screams for attention. It has been 2 weeks since the pure bastard gave him his pure blood or his poison to him. Like hell, he will his way to that bastard room and suffer his taunt of his condition. Who in his right mind wish for this to happen to himself? No one wish to have the same condition as he is.

Zero heard the sound of a beating heart. The sound of blood pumping in and out from her heart, He can even smell her precious blood from here. The usual amethyst orb turns to red almost instantly. He takes a deep breath to savor the smell and the taste and ingrained to his mind. He groans. Two pair of fangs protruding out from his gums, he licked his lips. He slowly walked out of the kitchen towards the source of the beating heart.

Slowly he walked up to the stair. Every step he took takes him closer to the sound of the beating heart.

Yuuki was picking her clothes from her closet. Actually the chairman has been planning with Mr. Ryuuji all along to bring her to America. Tomorrow she is going to America with the devil. Mr. Ryuuji told her that this is the only time in the world that he can give her extra assignment so that she can truly ace the history exam. Not passed aced it! Mr. Ryuuji gave him his word to the chairman who accepts it without thinking twice. Also a member of the Night class is going to, the vice – president of the Night class Ichijou Takuma.

She take out that blue dress she wore on father's day when she and Zero who has been forced to plan the party. She neatly stuffed all the shirts and pants into the bag. In the bag she stuffed all her makeup and perfumed. She didn't heard her closed door been opened because of the loud noise made by the radio. She didn't hear the heavy breathing made by the person who opens the door. She didn't saw the red eyes that haunt her dream every night at the door. The sound of the door screeching, the red shirt in her hand dropped on the floor.

* * *

"_Kaname whatever happened to me, you are still my son. Take care of your sister" said the man with dark brown eyes and hair. The man crouched on the ground to look at his son in the eye. _

"_But Haruka, this is my battle to win not yours" said the boy._

"_Now what did I say of calling me by my name" asked Haruka._

"…"

_Haruka chuckles of his son pouting. "I thought my son no… a Kuran never pout"_

_The boy cheeks reddened. "Haruka!"_

"_Now what did I say about calling my name….ME?" Haruka pinched his son cheeks._

"_Mmmm…Not too….mmmm…Papa!"_

"_Yup, that's it! Kaname it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. Just take care of your sister for me and your mom okay. Take care my son." Haruka kissed his son forehead. _

Kaname heard somebody was calling his name. He looked up and saw a familiar green orbs looked down at him. Takuma the one he can call his friend.

"Kaname…are you okay?" asked the troubled blond haired boy.

"Takuma…do I look like I'm unwell" reddish brown eyes bore straightly to the green eyed orbs.

Takuma felt unease under the heavy gaze of his friend. He always caught himself in this heavy gaze. Sometimes he doesn't know how to act with his friend. Should he ask him as noble to a pureblood or as a friend who feel concerned over his friend recent troubles.

Kaname sighed under his breath. He always likes this when he was having one of his flashbacks. The only one who braved enough asks him whether his okay or not is Takuma, his childhood friend. "I'm sorry Takuma. I just have one of those say" apologized the brown haired boy.

"It's okay. Kaname I know you didn't mean to. Shouldn't I asked such question to you?" asked the blond haired boy. Even they are both childhood friends. Because of their difference in their status he feels unsure of how he supposed to behave himself in front of his friend. For them tradition is everything. Every vampire must respect their higher class. They must bow down to their higher classes and serve them like slave serve their master.

"You have every right to ask me, Takuma. Or have you forgotten we are childhood friend."

"No. I will never forget about that Kaname….Are you okay now?"Asked the blond haired boy again.

"No"

"Should I make something for you? Or can we talk about it" Takuma always prepare Kaname a drink with blood tablets when he is in this condition. He knows what happened to the Kuran couple. His grandfather said that the Kuran couple killed themselves. There are no proof of someone killed them or anything in that matter. But deep inside him the Kuran couple will never killed them and leaved their child alone in this cruel world with no relatives. It's a set up. But no one will believe him. So it's his job to be by Kaname side to help him in every matter possible for him to help his friend.

"I'm okay Takuma."

"Okay, Kaname. If you need anything just called me okay" Takuma still feel troubled by his friend behavior. Especially what just happened this morning. (In vampire terms morning for vampire = evening for human)

"And Takuma thank you for agreeing of accompanying Yuuki to America."

"Don't mention it Kaname. At least I can go to the big apple and go shopping with Yuuki-chan"

A mass of various emotion seep into the reddish brown eyes. Jealousy, rage, worries for his girl in the big city. If only he can ignore his responsibility to the Vampire council. Kaname sighed.

"It's okay Takuma. Just do what I ask"

"Okay Kaname.

* * *

the next chapter will focus mainly for kaname and zero... i'm really sorry i cant put some yaoi in it! just wait! i just need yuuki out of the picture hahahahaha

and pls review!


	4. Chapter 3: Demon part II

hi guys sorry for the late update.. actually i already finished this chapter 2 days after i update my last chapter of this fic.. but well something doesn't feel right when i read it so i just added a few thing then tada...~~~~

ohh yah this chapter will still be chapter 3. i dont want to start chapter 4 yet.. so pls enjoy... if anyone out there would love to be my BETA by all means pls PM me..i'm not good in grammar.. damn it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demons Part II**

Every single person in this world has both light and dark side. What is the light and dark side you ask? Well all of us have a good and bad side right. Every being in this world have desires. Desires are to be fulfilled not to be abandoned. But sometimes not all desires thrive for good. For a human their desire is usually involves money. But for a vampire their desire is more imaginative. The only thing they desire is power and most important thing is Blood. The richest and more powerful blood is of the pureblood. Pureblood the king of all vampire. Menace to the hunter but an angel for human. Long ago, human worship them. They are gods to them. They give them power no human being can ever imagine. But there is always a price. _One wish for a soul_. They will turned the humans into one of them.

A turned vampire can never be turned into a human. It is an irreversible process. When one is change he or she can never turned back. When a turned vampire has already fallen there is only one way to save them. Execute them. Death has sparked wars. A human killed a turned vampire. He is the one who has been said saves all mankind from evil, the vampires. With him as the leader, war reign over land. Once, human and vampire stood evenly in the war. Many lives was lost in the ordeal. Rumor has it that turned vampire is a lover to a pureblood.

A turned vampire can never be saved. A turned vampire is considered a plague especially for the hunters. A turned vampire is worse than a scum. They are treated harshly by both kin. Man considered them as something to be killed. Vampire considered them as tools to be control. Death has took its tolls on the past war no one will ever repeats the same mistake again. Years passed, the tale of a boy that saved mankind was made as a legend. The first hunter, the Kiryuu's.

…..

A vampire, have a split personality one is the vampire, dark and the other one is the human side, light. A vampire and human are so much alike when you see in a different point of view. For a vampire their demon is very alive, they can smell, touch and even hurt others. It's like two people lived within you. They can be both your best friend and your worst enemy. To a human the need to control this demon in them are by believed in ourselves and pray to god out there to protect you. But for a vampire they controlled these urges or demons by satisfying their lust in blood or they can simply controlled by years of practice. They drink each other blood to control those urges. But for a human turned vampire that is another thing all together, the ex-human are more complex being they are different. They have both human and vampire nature instinct in them. You see, their demon can control them easily. Logically, vampire is far stronger than human. So the vampire in the ex-human can easily controlled and they can completely devour the human. That's why there are many level E's who has lost their mind. Their demon has become their own identity.

Strong cold wind blew across Cross academy, the cold wind brings a promise of disaster in the night that will change both of the lives of two fated enemies or… reddish brown orbs strode audaciously towards the abandoned tower. The wall encompasses 200m2, making it a big area. The wall rises 250m to the air to form a tower. A wall with steel sharp pointed arrows was on top of the wall surrounding the tower. The tower was used to store old stuff that is no longer used. This abandoned area is located at the east of the academy. Not many people go to this area except certain people. This area is protected by Hunter charm to keep others from danger or to keep in the danger from the humans. The whole area is covered by Hunter charms.

Kaname open the door of the tower with his power. He walks through the door, in front of him there a spiral staircase that leads to the room upstairs. He walks in and turns to his right, a wall. His reddish brown orbs turns red, the wall starts to break like pieces of glass. The pieces of glass turn to ash thus revealing a hidden staircase leads to the underground. The wall is concealed from outsiders to act as a shield to keep the hidden is kept hidden. Kaname walk down the stairs while expanding his menacing aura to alert the one he has been looking for. The steel door of the tower shuts loudly. The night of destiny will marked a new life and a new future to the occupants of the tower.

The sound of footsteps is getting louder and louder each minute. His eardrums vibrate wildly in his ears. Zero was sitting on the cold floor his back leaning on the stone wall. The Bloody Rose gun chain glows in the dark as if its alerts its user by the approaching vampire. Zero's looked up and saw reddish brown orbs looked down at him. He loathed that looked especially from him, his personal torturer. He glared at the approaching brown haired.

That looked reminds him of his recent failures to control his demons. While standing at Yuuki door, steps away from his food source. He softly whimpers when imagining piercing his throbbing fangs to her throat. Blood gushes out from the wound. And he will suck the blood loudly continuously until the girl went limp in his arms. Blood dripping out to her clothes taint her white color t-shirt. He will lick the blood from her shoulder to her neck. He licked his lips and whimper softly. He slowly turned the knob to the right. He saw her picking clothes in her closet. His crimson intensifying when he heard her beating heart. He imagined him embedded his fangs to her heart. Slowly hearing the beating heart stops beating. He will give everything to satiate that lust. When he tried to push in the door a loud thunder startled him from his dark imagination. He turns to his left; he saw his reflection from his window. He saw crimson eyes bore straightly to his amethyst eyes. He saw his reflection lick his finger one by one. Each of his fingers has blood all over it. He saw his disheveled clothes soak with blood. His face has blood taint his fair skin. Blood dripping off his mouth, stains his broad chest. His bloodlust become more intense. His pupil dilated thus revealing the crimson eyes. His demon has fully taken over his human body. His reflection on the window traps his human self. The reflection can feel his own body moved against his will. The amethyst eye in the reflection screams "NOOO! Don't you dare touch her" he frantically punched the window to free himself from the cage in his body. The cage supposed to trap his demon from controlling his human body. But the cage wont budged. It will only weaken when the one who controlled the body weakens. As Zero fell into his darker side when his blood lust screams for attention, his demon use that advantage to free himself from the cage at the same time trap the human side into the cage.

His demon laughed softly. "I will do what my master wanted to do". It's true that all that imagination was from him. But he control those urge from inflected it upon Yuuki. He uses all his strength to control the damn demon from doing what he wanted to. The crimson eyes groans "Don't come out! This is my time". "Fuck you!" counter the amethyst eye. The one trap free himself from the cage at the same time traps the demon inside the cage. "Just you wait! I will make your deepest wish to become a reality" says the crimson eyes harshly. He will do anything to make his master wish come true. Zero slowly controls over his own boy. He no longer saw his demon from the reflection on the window. The reflection show his usual self there's not a drop of blood on his clothes. He was hyperventilated. He slowly calms his beating heart. His hand still on the door knob, he saw his crush holding a blouse. The blouse was red in color. His blood lust increases. _**Red means blood**_. He quickly dashed out of the Chairman's quarters. He will go to that place where only he, the chairman and Yagari sensei knew. There he will go to excruciating pain to control his blood lust. His feet led his body towards the abandoned tower. Not many people including Yuuki knew about this place let alone aware this place exists. There he will go to an excruciating pain to control his blood lust even in the brink of passing out. The abandoned tower is used for an emergency if something bad happens to the academy. This place will somehow summon the enemy towards the tower. There an ambushed will occurs and the hunter in hiding will obliterate the vampire that is trapped in the underground cellar. The underground cellar was used by a legendary hunter. He used it for interrogating high levels vampire. The charm in the cellar blocks the vampire power from freeing themselves from the cellar. Due time, the strength of the charm began to weakens.

The stones huge and gray slotted together in an uneven arch surrounding the steel gate. Most of the steel gate was already rusty. One of the iron bar was corroded it hardly have any of its former form. On the wall, they are scribbles of foreign languages. The colors of the wall was faded and blurred, as if it's from the effect of the damp atmosphere. A figure in the middle of the wall was seen in the middle of the wall. The figure was sitting with his back leaning on the stone cold wall. In the clear sky, a full moon shone through the steel bars windows illuminates the unique silver hair of the figure. The silver haired was panting hard as if he was running for ten laps. He clutched his shirt tightly to ease his discomfort but whatever he does it won't ease his burning thirst. He can hear his own heart beating out loud. He can feel the demon inside him clawing through his heart. He will stay here even though it takes him weeks to control his thirst. He will stay here until he is safe to get near to the one person he cares about. He was slowly losing his consciousness. Slowly his head fall down; his chin was on his chest. Hours passed his eyes are already turning to its normal color. He slowly sits up to his normal position. He gave a loud sigh. "He's coming" spoke the silver haired boy. He can feel his menacing aura slowly approaching the tower. Hollow foot steps echoing breaking the deafening silence.

The brown haired slowly approach the broken teen. He can feel when the teen blood lust gone haywire. Because of the one way bond. He deliberately waits hours so the teen will go an excruciating pain to control the level E inside of him. The tattoo on his neck will only lessen his blood lust by trapping the level E inside the cage. But the strength of a vampire will only defeat the human self. But this teen always proved him wrong it takes him five years to control his blood lust but only five years is his limit. You can't forever deny your needs. If you denied it long enough the level E will hibernated in the cage so that the minute the human falters it will slowly sweep into the cracks of the cage to free him from the cage. And the level E will fight the human so that the human will replace him in the cage. If both of them outside the cage both of them will die, the tattoo will slowly enlarge covering his skin. At the same time it will triggers the receptor and activates the charm inside the teen body. The charm in his body will slowly devour the level E and also the human. Both of them will suffer till their last breath. Leaving only their clothes on the floor, the ashes will be blown away by the wind.

He stops within ten steps away from the teen. The brown haired smirked, even when at his deathbed the teen will always be on his guards. The teen leveled his Bloody Rose gun towards his heart. Both of them know that the teen will never shoot the gun because of Yuuki. The same things will happened to the brown haired he will never kill the teen but harm him is a different story.

Zero didn't know the one way bond of him and the pureblood. He just knows that his personal torturer will always be there when he is at his lowest. To him the pureblood is here because of Yuuki or the pureblood have lots of free time in his hands so he comes here to taunt him and slowly tamed him. He will rather die than be tamed from a blood sucker especially Him!

"Leave me alone" says Zero harshly to his torturer.

In a split second, blood gushes out from Zero's chest. Blood dripping off from Kaname talons fall onto the cold floor. Zero never saw he comes near. Kaname crouched in front of Zero while holding Zero's chin to look up at him. In this state he can show who have the most authority between the two. Because of the bond he must always aware of the insufferable teen state of mind, even his own body betraying him. His treacherous blood yearning for the teen to bury his fang to his neck to take what already belongs to him. Just thinking about it fuels his anger.

"Doesn't your parents ever taught you that you suppose to respect your elders" taunt Kaname.

"You have no right to talk about them" spat Zero. The pureblood have no right to even think about his parent. Because of his kin, that damned witch which kills his parent, kidnapped his brother and turned him to this disgraceful piece of crap. His crimson eyes intensifying by his anger, thanks to his personal torturer he loss many blood. His blood mixed with the musty smell makes him want to vomit. For a vampire the most disgusting taste and scent is their own blood.

"Drink my blood Kiryuu "

"Fuck you! I will rather die than drink your poison"

"The Kuran blood is purer than any other pure blood. With my blood it can stable you from falling to level E"

"So… am I suppose to take that poison and leave"

"Just drink Kiryuu-kun I have no time to amused you any longer"

"Then, you can turn back and leaved me alone and never come back"

"On the contrary Kiryuu-kun I will leave this place. After you have taken my blood to your filling"

"Like hell am I gonn.."

Zero's personal torturer cut him off by swiftly nicking himself with one elongated talon, bringing several beads of blood to the surface. Zero eyes turns to crimson red immediately. His demon is calling the blood that belongs to Kuran. His demon tries to break through to the barrier but Zero inhuman strength beat him to it. Zero slowly gaining control over his body. He won't fall for that trick again. He can do this. Zero clutched his shirt. His crimson eye slowly turns to its usual color. He is breathing hard to gain more control. He closed his eyes his head thrown back to the wall. He will not give up he silently told himself, but he knew he will need blood very soon. He also knew that the pureblood won't leave after he takes his poison.

The brown haired always admired the teen strength sometimes stupidity. But right now is not the time for him to admire him. His treacherous blood is calling the ex-human to take his blood. Without wasting anytime he quickly buried his elongated talons to Zero's chest.

Zero cried out in pain. _**This fucking bastard won't take No for an answer, **_Zero eyes turns to crimson red eyes. "Bastard!" cursed Zero. His demon fought for dominance. In the end, the crimson eye wins. Zero's human self saw his demon gripped the pureblood white glazer his mouth only seconds away from that delicious neck. Zero screams for attention in the cage, he kicked and punched the barrier. But the barrier won't budge. He summons his Bloody Rose gun to burn his hand to stop his demon.

The demon felt a burning sensation from his right hand that can only belong to an Anti Vampire weapon. The demon groaned in pain. Zero's slowly taken over his own body he tighten his hand on the Anti Vampire weapon so that he along with the demon feel the pain. Zero hand never left Kaname shirt. Zero won't take his blood without knowing what the charges are, because in this world there is no such thing as a free lunch. The bastard is not someone you can entrust your life with.

Kaname was intrigued by Zero's ability to completely devour his own level E within minutes. That's what drove him to make the deal with Zero. Even though it kills him to say it, Zero is not like any person he ever met. Zero blunt straightforwardness always irritated him to the point of him killing the teen. But secretly he did like his straightforwardness it's like a breath of new fresh air. The world no longer needed him to be king.

Kaname tighten his hold on Zero's chin to make him looked at him in the eyes. What he saw in the teen eyes was raged and a will to survive. He secretly smiled at the teen expression. The teen will never ever make him regret choosing him as Yuuki knight.

"I won't repeat again. Drink my blood Kiryuu-kun if you want to live?"

What Zero's did really surprises him. After Kaname said live. Zero's expression from rage turns to hopeless. Somehow in his heart something was hurting after he saw that expression on Zero's face. It's like time was stopped for him when he saw that expression. To him hopeless and Zero does not fit together. He was startled when he hears a dark chuckle from the subject in his mind.

Zero chuckled darkly. _**He! Alive!**_ After what has happened on that night, a part of him already died. After he saw his parent was butcherly when they are still conscious. There he knew his life will end. But fate has other surprises for him. His own flesh and blood betrays his own family. Until today, to him his brother died that night. But what amuses him that another pureblood was out to destroy his life. He who have no reason to live, but after he met Yuuki everything changes little by little. But in the end they will never filled his empty heart.

"What more do you want from me?" asked Zero. His tone of hopelessness was heard by the brown haired boy.

For the first time in his life Kaname was speechless. The teen mood swing always surprises him to no end. Kaname sighed. "You never made anything easier for me, but that's not a bad thing". He released his hold on Zero's chin and made what Zero never think about.

Kaname uses his power to keep Zero in his place. Zero trashes wildly out of the brown haired grip but failed. Kaname bit his wrists and sucked his blood till his mouth is full. After the scent passes through his nose, Zero eyes turns to crimson red. Kaname gripped Zero's hair at the back. Zero's trashes wildly to free him from the pureblood gripped. Kaname pull Zero's hair on the back forcefully to stop his movement.

Zero groaned in pain. He needs to free himself from this maniac. He scares that his torturer will bit him and made him remember about that night. He was startled by a strong bite from the pureblood on his lips. Zero yelp by the surprise bite. He felt a soft lips cover his own. Suddenly he tastes a familiar delicious mouth-watering liquid passes through his throat. The tastes that always make him want more. The bastard gave him his blood through his mouth. Zero softly moaned by the delicious taste.

Kaname slowly tilted Zero's chin upwards, so that the blood can be easily transferred. Kaname pull Zero's hair softly unconsciously. His right hand hold Zero's waist in place. Kaname heard every sound the teen made. He notices how soft the teen hair was. Every sound the teen makes made him want this situation last forever.

Zero tighten his grips on his white blazer till its shows his white knuckles. His mind went blank when the liquid passes through his throat. He was not aware of how close Kaname and his body touching. Zero gladly let his hair pulled by Kaname strong grip. Zero closed his eyes to savors the scent and taste of his personal torturer delicious blood.

Minutes passed for both of the individual. Minutes feels like hours. A few drops of blood fell on the floor from Zero's mouth. His fair skin was dirtied by Kaname's blood. Zero groaned loudly when there is no more blood passes through his throbbing throat.

Lust for blood clouded Zero judgment. Zero passionately kissed him. He pulled him closely and kissed him hard and long. He softly moaned when he taste the familiar liquid in his mouth. Kaname groaned by how delicious Zero's inexperience. His sloppy kiss amuses him. Kaname saw red hue from Zero's partially closed eyelids. Somehow along the way he started to kiss him feverishly. He felt the world only revolves around them. Zero lick and nip the brown haired lips. He licks till he can no longer tastes the delicious blood. He slowly coaxed the brown haired boy toungue to play with him.

Kaname was slowly losing his mind when Zero plays with his toungue. Their feeding session turns to a make out session. Both of them fight for dominance. Kaname was startled when he felt his toungue is buried by Zero's fang. He softly whimpers. It hurts in the most pleasure way. Kaname feel his toungue be sucked by Zero's mouth to sucked in the blood. Kaname struggle for control. He tighten his hold on Zero's waist to control his predator animalistic instinct. His own demon now screamed for attention.

Zero groaned in pain. Zero broke the kiss first. His mind is slowly cleared up. But he still needs blood. His hand never left Kaname white blazer. Kaname hands never left Zero's waist. Both of them are hyperventilated by their recent activities. Both of them can feel each other breath. The cold cellar now turns hot.

Kaname tilted his neck as an invitation. No sane vampire can resists. Right now he will do anything the teen asked so that the teen bite his neck. His blood throbbed wildly in his neck. Just for this time he won't fight his blood calling the teen. His thoughts were interrupted by the most amazing pain in the world. His throat hums in relief. The silver haired boy finally buried his fang onto his neck.

Without thinking twice of the invitation made by the vampire, Zero quickly buried his throbbing fangs onto his prey neck. His throat whimpers loudly. He tighten his grip on Kaname white blazer. Suddenly he was aware of how closed their body were touching. He can feel Kaname's hand on his waist. This alert his hunter senses, he quickly aim the barrel of the gun at his personal torturer jaw. To send a personal threat to the pureblood, his eyes glows red in the dark. He drunk a few large gulp to satiate his lust for blood. He drove in and out from the wound he makes on Kaname's neck to coaxed the blood.

Kaname talons dug the cold stone floor. He struggled for control his moaning of the sudden piercing on his neck of Zero's fang. He can feel Zero's fang was buried deep into his neck. He can feel the comfortable warmth radiated from Zero. His hand slowly encircled his waist to savour the comfortable warmth. His hand stops when he felt a cold familiar barrel on his jaw. He slowly retreat his hand from his waist to his side. After a few large gulp of blood, Zero cautiously slide out his fang out of Kaname's flesh without licking the trail of blood slowly sliding down to his neck stained his white blazer.

Kaname wipe his of the blood on neck with a handkerchief. He slowly looked up to meet the feral cold red eyes. He smirked when he received the silent threat from the teen. He felt strangely relief when he saw his eyes filled with rage and will to survive. His breathed hitched in his throat when he saw a small trace of lust of something other than blood in the teen eyes. His face soften for a split second but then it instantly shift to the cold demeanor he always shows to the world.

Even though Zero was on high with pure blood in his veins, he never let down his guard in front of a vampire. His hunter senses wouldn't let him although he knew the pureblood is not that much an idiot to kill a person he had just saved. He also didn't feel fear from the pureblood when his face draws near to his ear.

The pureblood slowly comes near to the teen ear. He silently whispered to the teen's ear "This is not for you. This is not for you". He tells himself over and over again. But his heart never agreed. He paid no heed of his strange ache in his heart when he withdrew from the teen ear and saw a solemn expression on the teen. He stood up from the ground and began walking towards the gate.

"Why?" asked Zero. The pureblood stop walking with his back towards the teen. He whispered the name that will both haunts both of their dream on that night. "Yuuki". Once Kaname presence had faded completely, he chuckled darkly "Yuuki…huh". He thrown his head back, his back leaning on the stone wall. He closed his eyes. Suddenly an image appeared on his mind but it was not Yuuki. It was Kaname soft expression when he thought that Zero didn't notice. Zero opened his eyes once more and touched his lips "Then why did you let me kiss you?" Many question left unanswered in the teen mind.

That night, his head was tossing and turning on the pillow on his bed at his dorm room. Kaname soft expression forever dwelled in his dream. Suddenly he thought maybe Yuuki and Kaname would make a perfect couple. A strange throb on his chest when he think of Yuuki and Kaname together as a couple. What strange to him is that it was Yuuki that he felt jealous for.

After clearing the mess he made at the Moon dorm. Many nobles was worried and grew restless when they smell their leader blood. Kaname return at the Moon dorm after burning his white colour blazer that has his blood smeared on the collar and Zero's scent. After burning the white blazer and returning to his room. He dropped on his bed with his face down. He released a long sigh of frustration. He slowly breathes in the air with the smell of silk cover on his bed. He turned his back on the silk cover and released the breath his holding. He took a deep breath again and released it once more. Suddenly it dawned upon him that he was unconsciously searching for that masculine scent that can only belong to a certain silver haired. He closed his eyes and said "For Yuuki. For Yuuki. For Yuuki." Suddenly an image formed in his mind, an image of a solemn face with red lips and silver hair. A strong, sharp pain in his heart aches when he remember why he had that expression on his face. He felt an enormous mass of an emotion called guilt in his heart. Suddenly he remembers the sloppy kiss he share with Zero. He touched his lips and asked himself "Why did I let him kiss me? Of all people why must it be him." That night he repeated over and over again that it was for Yuuki, over and over again like a mantra until he fell asleep.

That morning Zero, Kaname and the chairman bid their goodbyes and safe journey to Yuuki and Takuma at the airport. Not even Kaname or Zero bat an eyelid towards each other. Both of them scared to remembered the other expression when the other person did not realized.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ohh yah i'm planning to write another fic about Zeroxkaname of course.. and there will be no vampire or hunter...etc just plain boring human.. pls wait for it.

Lat but not least thank you for sticking with me with my bad grammar.. i know it kills you but pls be patient with me...


	5. Chapter 4

BETA by: LadyFateContemplatingDisaster / Rayne

hello guys again, good news you wont have to suffer anymore with my grammatical errors.. from now on i have a BETA yeay! ^_^

i'm really sorry for the late update. i almost finished the chapter BUT all of a sudden my computer crashed.. seriously. all of my stories was *poof* gone so i have to write again using my father old PC. its so damn frustrating.

author notes: guys before you starts to read this fic there are some head's up i have to tell you guys okay. firstly, this story is my version of VK after the whole rido thing okay. (dont worry this chapter of mine still hadnt got into that part again ) so i just want to add some moment of ZxK in this fic.. i love when zero is seme. secondly, there will be some zero and kaname moment of having intimate session with anybody. especially when zero has become a true hunter. so pls no flames okay. thirdly,i have changed the rate of this fic into M. seriously guys i never thought of changing this fast. in this fic that you will read i didnt planned it at all i swear.. my hand just write own its own. i think that's all..

for all of you who followed Fateful Encounter i will continue it okay.. but hopefully i might update next week.

thank you for your supporting by your wonderful reviews, favs and alerts. thank you very much i really appreciated it..

umm one last thing do any of you (authors) have any problems to reply your PM to your reviewer.. i do though.. is there something wrong with my comp or what?

please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 4

In the bustling city of New York, thousands of people walk or drive from different places. There are lots of different kinds of people who lived in the city. There are Indians, Negros and so many more. The city of New York is always busy. Thousands of people lived in this city. But not every place in this city is safe. There are countless unsolved cases in this city. No one in this city cares to find the truth about these cases. They simply continue living and become oblivious of the dangers around them.

There are those who put house security alarm systems in their home for their peace of mind. There are also who chose to keep a pet-mostly dogs-to be their "security alarm". But like every alarm, there was always a trick to beat it. Most people don't know the "real" danger behind their own walls. The least of their problems are the burglars and the gangsters. Because their real enemy could be their family, their friends, their neighbors, the old woman who lived across the street, their teachers, and could even be their local policeman. All of them can become or already is a vampire.

Normal humans can't sense a vampire like hunters; and even they can only sense vampires with the help of hunter charms. But animals do. All animals are highly sensitive to their surroundings. In the year 2000 BC, an African tribe noticed that weasels suddenly disappeared from their usual habitats in Crete shortly before a very powerful earthquake rocked the island.

But there are special cases where vampires can manipulate animal senses for their own gain. So that the animal can't sense them, let alone save their owner.

A black SUV was parked right in front of the Hilton hotel. A man in his mid thirties was stepping out of the car. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and black dress trousers. He had taken off his Armani Exchange sunglasses and casually hung them on his shirt. An auburn haired girl and a blond haired boy were also stepping out of the car while carrying their bags.

The man gave the car keys to the valet.

"Okay you guys have the whole day to yourselves."

Yuuki cheered when she heard that she got to have the whole day to herself. It meant that she got to go shopping. As she said goodbye to Zero and Kaname, she worried about Zero's condition. But Zero told her that he is doing fine with the pills. She also asked Kaname-sama to take care of Zero when she was away. She felt strangely reassured when Kaname told her that he would take care of him for her.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I won't let anything bad happened to Kiryuu-kun." Kaname gave her a dazzling smile.

Ryuuji sensei told them not to wander off alone. They must always stick with each other. (Takuma had told Ryuuji sensei privately in the airplane-while Yuuki was asleep-that Kaname specifically asked him to take care of Yuuki.)

"Let's go shopping, Ichijou-san. Then, we can go buy that manga of yours that you always wanted to buy here. Where was it again?"

* * *

"Kiryuu Zero, you have been asked to meet the chairman in his office right now," said a short, black haired boy. He wore a black Day class uniform. His tie was perfectly tied, unlike a certain silver haired prefect.

Zero showed no sign of being aware to his surroundings. His used his arm like a pillow for his head. It has been days since he had had a good night's sleep. Sometimes he got to sleep throughout the class, but today it had been interrupted by the constant muttering of his classmates. Zero usually sat far away from his classmates; he liked his space to himself.

His conscious was slowly being swallowed into the darkness of sleep, which he welcomed with open arms. He saw himself in a familiar cold cellar with a certain bloodsucker. They were arguing-nothing unusual there. The dream quickly changed and they began kissing passionately. He saw himself pull the pureblood closer to deepen the kiss. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He can feel his tongue moving roughly in his mouth. Tasting every inch of the pureblood's mouth and blood.

"KIRYUU ZERO! I told you countless time don't ever sleep in my…." The teacher never finished his speech, for he quickly stopped when he saw the terrified look on his student's face.

Zero woke up instantly; the frightened look on his face spoke for itself, he didn't need to say anything. He quickly stormed off from the classroom. Every night its always the same, over and over again. The end of the dream is always the same thing: the unguarded look that the pureblood gave him_. NO! Stop doing this. Stop thinking so seriously. He is like everyone, like them. They are beasts in human form. Don't let your guard down._

Vampires are cruel and selfish beings. They drink the blood of the humans. They don't have any feelings. _They are what they are, we are what we are. Our job is to protect them from vampires out there._Yagari-sensei words always played in his mind at times like these. Vampires and humans could not live together. It's a fact, and nothing can change that. Then again, where was he? _What_ was he? He was not fully vampire and human. He was just an ex-human that was waiting to be a Level E all over again.

Zero walked aimlessly. His Day class jacket was left undone, revealing a white colored shirt. His collar was unbuttoned, letting the tie lay low to his stomach. Both of his hands were in his pockets.

His eyes were on the path, and he walked slowly step by step. He was frustrated with himself.

Why couldn't he get that face out of his mind? And that kiss, that passionate kiss with the last person he ever want to make out with. He always wanted his first kiss to be Yuuki. Yes, Yuuki: she's the only one that was left to care for. Now she's gone for two weeks to go to America to pass her class. Now he was left all alone with nowhere to turn to. Shit.

His feet led him to the stable, an Australian traditional stable because the chairman liked the design. He said that it's perfect for his dear students and it gave him a homey feeling, whatever that is. The stable is brown in color and it consists of 8 stalls. The stall is 12-foot x 12-foot meters. The stall is divided by an 8-foot-high stall partition.

Zero slid open the stable door and went in without a doubt. Whenever he felt troubled, alone, or when his blood lust went wild, this is the place he usually goes to. It was there that he met his first friend. A mare named Lily.

The first time he met her was when she was a foal and barely a year old. Lily's mother, Dahlia, died when she was giving birth to Lily. Mr. Paul, a veterinarian surgeon, was the one who operated on Dahlia when she no longer capable of delivering Lily normally. Mr. Paul could not sedate Dahlia because he can't risk losing the baby.

Mr. Paul quickly brought Lily to her mother's side so that she could sniff her daughter for the last time. Dahlia died just a few minutes after Lily was born.

Zero slowly walked up to Lily and brought his hand to her nose.

"Hey, Lily. How are you, girl?"

Lily neighed at him in response.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here like I normally do. There's been a lot of things happening. I really am sorry." Zero never did feel weird talking to a horse; for him, it's just normal.

Zero rubbed her neck gently just the way she liked it.

Lily took a bite of his hair.

"Ouch! Lily, cut it out. I said I'm sorry, alright?"

Lily only bit him harder. But eventually she let go of him.

"God! Lily, I know you're mad at me. You don't have to make me go bald," Zero said while touching part of the hair that Lily bit.

Lilly snorted a bit and wondered about her friend's troubles. She could clearly see dark circles under her friend's tired eyes. She quickly grabbed Zero by the sleeve and dragged him into her stall.

"Hey, Lily, what are you doing?" asked Zero.

She flopped him down on the stack of hay so that he could rest. Zero gave her an amused smile. He knew that Lily was just trying to get him to talk about it. But he wouldn't say it to Lily, because if he told her about it, he would remember the pureblood, so he won't say a word. He will never say it. Not now.

"Thank you Lily. I will tell you about it later okay," pleaded Zero.

The mare snorted.

"Hey do you mind me sleeping here? Just for a while?" Zero asked.

The mare pushed her forehead against Zero's as if she was asking 'why do you think I dragged you in here'. Zero kissed her forehead

"Thank you, girl."

He laid down on the stack of hay and a minute later dozed off. Lily watched Zero and sniffed his hair just to make sure he was asleep. Zero never did give her a response. Usually, Zero pushed her nose away, but now he didn't. Now she's sure that her friend was asleep peacefully-well, hopefully it was peaceful.

She quickly turned around to face another horse's stall while standing guard for her friend.

* * *

A woman dressed in blue was knocking on the Chairman's door. She had already told the secretary that she was meeting the chairman in 5 minutes by phone. She was the oldest teacher at Cross Academy. The staff respected her and loved her. She had her own quarters in Cross Academy and lived alone. She taught mathematics for the Day class.

"Come in Mrs. Sahara," said Cross.

"Forgive me for intruding for a short notice. I'm just here to be sure: is it true?"

Before Cross made up his mind to answer her, he was thinking about telling her about the news he recently received from the President. He stared down at the woman. She wore thick spectacles and carried a red handbag.

Before he told her the truth, he had better ask her what news she meant. Better safe than sorry.

"What do you mean by news, Mrs. Sahara?"

Mrs. Sahara was outraged by the Chairman's obvious attempt to avoid the real question. She fisted her hands at her sides. She walked to the Chairman's desk angrily and smacked her hand down.

"Mr. Cross. I advise you to quit your act _right now_ and tell me the truth. Is it _true_ that the bastard that you call President of the Hunter Association is sending _Zero_ to eliminate a _Level E_?" asked Mrs. Sahara sternly.

The Chairman sighed. The only one who could stir the kind-hearted Mrs. Sahara to this level of anger was Zero.

"He _is_ a hunter, Sahara. Even I can't stop what he is." Cross had to suppress the bitter taste left in his mouth as he speaks. He hated himself right now. He knew very well he couldn't stop the President's orders. But, at least, even if it's a little, he would like to change the way that the Association sees Zero: not just as a sacrificial lamb, but as a real hunter.

"No! NO! You can't do this. Not know…not when…not when I treasure him like I treasured Alex. I can't… I can't lose anyone." Sadness swarms her. She felt cold, lonely just like the day she found out that her own husband and son were killed on a mission.

From the first time that she saw Zero, she knew then that she would give up her life to protect him. At first, she thought of Zero as just a replacement for her dead son, but slowly she felt as if she gained a second son and a new life. She didn't care that Zero was a vampire. What scared her most was that she was afraid of losing him.

A surge of cold fear gripped her heart at the thought that she would ever lose Zero. Zero had been the person she could still poured her love into. But the thought of him ending up like her son and husband terrified her. Suddenly an image of her dead son and husband were in her mind.

_All she could see was red._

_There were claw marks and bite marks all over their bodies._

_It looked like they were attacked by a grizzly bear. _

_But the worst of all was her husband. There were multiple claw marks on his arms and shoulders. His right arm was dislocated. But it was his face that frightened her. One of his eyes was gone. There were claw marks on his face that made it hard for her to believe that this was her husband. His ear was bitten off. But when she saw the golden ring on his left ring finger, she knew. A heavy sob shook her and she let out a stream of tears. Her legs began to wobble; she fell down, kneeling. For days and nights, she stayed there. She didn't stop crying herself to sleep ever since that day. _

She didn't feel the touch of warmth on her shoulder. She didn't hear the pain-filled and soft apology from the Chairman. Because she knew there was nothing the Chairman could do.

* * *

"Seiren, have you heard anything about Yuuki and Takuma from the bodyguards?" asked Kaname.

Kaname had sent ten bodyguards to New York to protect Yuuki from any danger. Of course, Takuma was enough to protect Yuuki. Takuma was a Level B, plus he was also an aristocrat. He was strong: not any vampire can beat him in a fight. But he was not as strong as a pureblood. He refused to take any more risks, especially when it involved the safety of his girl, Yuuki. He would do anything necessary from exposing Yuuki to her true nature. He wouldn't let his so called uncle take the liberty of drinking of his precious sister's blood and letting him achieve his true goal: to become the leader of the vampires.

By drinking Yuuki's blood, even if she is human and not a vampire, he would gain new power. Chaos would reign. There would be an open war between vampires and hunters across the world. Then everything he had been working for would turn to nothing.

"My lord." Seiren knelt down and put her right hand to her heart in the act of a true praetorian who served her emperor with absolute loyalty.

"Forgive me for my insolent behavior. I have just received the reports from Tan. Yuuki and Takuma are currently shopping in Madison Avenue. "

"You don't have to apologize, Seiren. So, do you have any news about my uncle?" Usually, Kaname ordered Seiren to guard Yuuki. But now that news about his uncle's own syndeo were beginning to show its true nature, the more pressing matters at hand were for him to protect his girl and to used every opportunity possible to completely obliterate his uncle from this world.

"Yes. These are the documents. I have sent my spies to check the nobles who are loyal to your uncle."

Kaname checked the documents and dismissed Seiren from his room. His eyebrows crunched together as he read paragraph by paragraph. These strange activities of the Sato's, Hidemoto's and Kondo's just proved his uncle would make his appearance this coming winter.

Kaname stared down at the chess board. He saw the white knight guarding protectively over the white queen. The image of the last three nights played in his mind. Suddenly, an uncontrollable thirst of lust overwhelmed him. He quickly grabbed his glass and poured a large glass of blood wine.

After that kiss, he imagined himself biting and drinking from that impudent Level D's blood. His lust for his blood had escalated when he tasted the unique flavor of the Level D. He blamed the bond for all of that. Because of the bond, he surrendered himself by letting the insolent Level D plunge his fangs into his neck and suck the rich taste of his own pure blood.

Kaname drank the blood wine to control his thirst. He usually drank some blood tablets, but this was one of the days that the blood tablets wouldn't be enough to suppress his thirst. He drank up all the blood wine. He went to pour another glass of blood wine, but there wasn't any more.

He threw the bottle into the wall, smashing it into tiny, little pieces of glass shards. His fangs lengthened until they reached the edge his bottom lip. He could feel his nails morph into sharp talons. His eyes turned scarlet red. His thirst for blood could no longer be contained by blood wine, but real blood would help. He tried to restrain himself before he went wild and terrorized the students by taking their blood. He called to Seiren to bring Ruka.

Kaname took a deep breath to control himself from attacking his fellow classmates. After all he had done in the past year, the vampire traditions never changed, even after thousands of years. Somehow, it made him wonder. How could he change the world wheren his own people still kept him at arm length? Worse still, his own people think of him as food. There are lots of nobles in the world just waiting for a pureblood to become powerless. The moment they are at their weakest, nobles wouldn't hesitate to take what they always wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. Kaname slowly gave off a calm atmosphere in his room, not wanting his prey to get frightened. Yes... that's right, they were prey, not him. Never him! The kind of life he lived taught him the hard way. Once he believed a noble; a man he could always call a friend. But that man betrayed him by taking his family away from him. After he found out what really happened, he kidnapped the man's family and tortured them in front of him.

Ruka entered the room after hearing the soft voice of the Pureblood. "You called, Kaname-sama? How may I be of service?" Instinctively, she knew there was something amiss about the Pureblood. But she wouldn't say it because something told her that if she did, the calm atmosphere would turn bloody. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her ribcage. She tried to calm herself but failed tremendously when she saw the feral glint in his eyes.

"Come here, Ruka." His sultry voice was laced with an air of command. He emitted a warm presence to calm his prey, like a predator leading his prey to a deadly trap. He held out his hand so she could take it.

Ruka passively walked right up to him. His voice, resonating inside her, caused her to unconsciously calm her beating heart. She put her hand in his palm. She was willing to follow any command her master gave her.

Being this close to his prey made his thirst elevate. Every vampire has a power to seduce people, as that was how they hunted for their food. But that depended on the level they were. A pureblood can command any vampire beneath him, but they could not do the same to him.

He could hear her beating heart as it thumped loudly in his ears. He could even taste the coppery flavor of her blood. As the moment intensified, his eyes turned to scarlet red. He tightened his hold on her hand and grabbed her by the waist.

"Tilt your head to the right," he commanded. His voice was laced with predatory intent. He quickly buried his fangs in her flesh without licking his prey's neck. Ruka moaned in pain. Whatever put her into a trance state had already left her the minute the Pureblood buried his fangs deep inside her throat.

Kaname's demon side slowly resurfaced. The Kaname they had all known was gone, leaving the demon behind. The unbidden thirst for blood had awoken the dormant beast inside of him. The beast in him that yearns for blood-and will get it.

The beast mauled Ruka's neck till her collar was stained red. Ruka never stopped screaming in agony. Ruka's scream only excited the beast. He wanted more of her screams. But her blood never satisfied him. He roughly pulled his fangs away, leaving her gasping heavily in pain.

She could barely feel as her body went limp. Her mind began to swirl and quickly drifted her into an unconscious state. But it was not long before she was forcefully awakened with a sudden pain of someone tearing at her neck. It caused her to cough up even more blood.

She looked up and saw the man she had fallen in love with looking at her intently. There was blood dribbling from his mouth to his chin. His hair was tainted with her blood. There was blood all over his face, but that blood didn't satisfy his hunger. Then she realized that it was not blood he was looking for: it was something else entirely.

She used all her strength to lift herself up and slowly lick the blood dribbling from his chin to his lips. If she was right in her mind, she would have thought twice of licking his lips. But, in her mind, all she wanted was to satisfy his hunger in a way that she hoped she was the only one that could. Even if she knows she would be used for his own advantage.

The beast growled and grabbed her. She was dropped into the desk as the moon shone upon her. Her gaze was only at the beast standing in front of her. The beast hovered over her. She parted her legs so that he could move between them.

The beast licked his lips while looking at his prey. The girl panted while the beast mauled her neck again. He buried his fangs deep inside her neck and pulled them out roughly. He had done the same thing over and over again, for the sake of hearing her delightful screams of agony. It excited him. He roughly ripped her white, red stained blazer, revealing her white shirt underneath.

He nuzzled her neck roughly and licked the blood oozing from her neck. He trailed his finger across her body, from the top to the bottom. Then, he let one of his finger linger at her skirt. He could feel her body begin to shiver….with excitement or fear?

He let his talon grow until it sharpened and dragged it to the bottom where he could feel her private parts. Her body began to shiver again but from… He breathed in and gave a predatory smile to her. She's afraid of him. Yes, below classes like her_should_ fear him. To a vampire, fear in the eyes of the prey is the most delightful expression and taste.

But he wouldn't want to have this fun end that quickly. He would play with the prey for a while. He dragged his fingers upwards and down again to her leg and thigh. He ran his talons across her beautiful white skin. Blood oozed out from the wounds. His red scarlet eyes intensified as he saw the color red looking so beautiful on her. He did the same thing to her left leg.

Ruka began to literally shake with fear. She tried to control her body from shivering; that might excite the beast that has the same face as the man she loved, but she failed tremendously. Then she felt her white shirt, along with her bra, being cut with the beast's talons. A straight line of blood dribbled out from the wound. She knew the beast could smell her fear. Something inside of her tells her that the long night had just begun.

All of a sudden, the beast grabbed her face and crushed their lips together. At the same time, his hard member rammed into her tight entrance. Ruka screamed in agony but her scream was muffled by the beast that ravaged her mouth.

The beast sought for the taste he yearned for the last three days. He delved inside to explore her heat and, more importantly, her taste. He explored the hot cavern of her mouth from top to bottom. He growled in annoyance that she was not the one he yearned for.

He continued to explore her mouth as he planned for something for his dear prey. He ran his tongue along her fang, coaxing for it to lengthen.

Ruka shivered with uncontrollable fear. All of her body was covered with her blood. She was naked in front of this beast. The beast rammed into her tight entrance and blood was slowly oozing out from there. A heavy sob shook her and a stream of endless tears pooled out from her eyes. She could feel the bitter taste of her own blood at the back of her throat. She felt like puking, but she literally couldn't move away from this place. She had agreed to this. She would stay for as long as it took for her prince to calm down.

The beast smelled the salty tears of his prey. He broke the kiss and licked her tears from her cheeks, leaving a trailed of blood on her face.

"It's not over yet, Ruka," said the beast, with an air of predatory intent that had intensified rather than decreased. That night, Ruka screamed her lungs out as the beast rammed his hard member into her tight entrance again and again. Slowly, Ruka passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, she woke up to find herself alone in the bed-without the pureblood.

* * *

i'm sorry kain! i like kainXruka... so how was the lemon? pls review i need to hear what you gonna say? ohh yah one last thing which one do you prefer TakumaXYuuki or AidouXYuuki.. or neither.. and yuuki wont be the bad guy i'm following the manga remember. this story will be MY version of vk after the whole rido thing..


End file.
